Surviving Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Ep 3: Nightmares
by NightFuryFilms
Summary: A few weeks later, I have a nightmare of myself murdered by the original animatronics. I begin to become paranoid, but after surviving a suicide attempt, the animatronics and I travel to the nightmare. Prepare to see the plot twist of this series and a FNAF fanfiction so disturbing. Rated M for sex, strong disturbing scenes, strong language, blood and gore, and intensive violence.
1. Happy Starting

Surviving Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Ep 3: Nightmares by Tyler Norwood or NightFuryFilms

 **What is going on guys, Tyler Norwood or NightFuryFilms here. And I show you the third episode of SFNAF 2, Surviving Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Ep 3: Nightmares! Remember the mysterious figure from the last episode? This episode explains who that is, also will foreshadow the next part in the series. Because this story is still be written, I'll release three chapters every Friday. This story is based off Scott Cawthon's Five Nights at Freddy's series and inspired from The Purge: Anarchy, Far Cry 3 and Far Cry 4, also the FNAF fanart comic Nightmares at Freddy's by WolfScar2810, and other sorts. I'm going to say this but, this episode is the plot twist of the fanfic series. What got me thinking of the story for this episode dates back in Spring this year when I stumbled upon WolfScar2810's FNAF fanart comic Nightmares at Freddy's, when I first saw the first three pages of it, it immediately put me in shock. What happen was the animatronics were killing the night guard smiling, like a serial killer. Whenever I thought of FNAF, the comic would pop in my mind. However in a Scott Cawthon way, I used how I felt about the comic as an advantage in writing this episode. Not only that, WolfScar2810 or by his real name Nick is a bit interested in this fanfiction due to the fact he makes a role in this episode. I don't own the characters from Five Nights at Freddy's and the series, they're own by Scott Cawthon. Rated M for sex, language, violence, blood and gore, and highly disturbing scenes. Also some scenes contain serious situations such as depression and suicide. And I am serious about the disturbing scenes, because later in the story will come a part that you strong-hearted fans may be shocked from and it some scenes involve mental disorders, along with psychological horror! Also another thing, I'm planning on going into independent video game development. After seeing indie games like FNAF and Hotline Miami, it made me want to try it out. Right now I'm planning a game that'll come on in the very future! If any of this offends you, click away! Hope you guys enjoy!**

Happy Starting

It was now the end of April, I was in my bedroom with Bonnie and Vixen, having a threesome, wee were sitting on my bed. Bonnie's member was in me, he pushed me up and down as I'm on his lap, while Vixen was bouncing off of me, moving up and down with my manhood in her.

"Ah! Oh, Tyler!" Vixen moaned.

Bonnie then hit my prostate, really hard.

"Ah!" I moaned.

"Someone is enjoy this very well." Bonnie teased, kissing my cheek.

"He sure is." Vixen teased also, kissing me on the lips.

Their arms were wrapped around me, I felt really happy to be with two animatronics that I'm really close to. Bonnie nuzzled my right side of my neck, while Vixen's breasts were jiggling against my chest. I noticed that Vixen was getting tighter, and Bonnie's member was throbbing. I even started to throb. Right as Bonnie thrust all the way in, and Vixen coming down all the way. That was our breaking point.

"AHHHHHH!" We shouted.

Bonnie filed me up, while I filled up Vixen. The room was humid with all the sweat and scent of love and sex. Bonnie pulled out of me, Vixen did the same thing. We hopped into the sheets, I snuggled in between Vixen's breasts. She wrapped her arms around, while Bonnie's chest was touching my back, and wrapped his arms around us.

"That was amazing, sweetie!" Vixen said, kissing me.

"Same for me." Bonnie agreeing, kissing the top of my head.

"I love guys." I said, kissing in the space between Vixen's breasts.

"We love you too, Tyler." Both Vixen and Bonnie responded, kissing the top of my head.

I then drifted started to drift into sleep, but before I did. That mysterious dark figure that I saw back when I had that "special" with the animatronics appeared again. He was standing at the end of my bed.

"They will kill you, they don't love you." The figure said.

I wanted to know who it was, but I was too tired and fell asleep.


	2. It Begins

It Begins

I woke up in a blank space, completely pitch black. I notice a light nearby, I walked to it. When I reached it, I noticed that I was back at the pizzeria when I first got the job as night watch. I thought it could have been a different location, but no, it was the same place. Everything was right, the pizzeria has a few cobwebs, was a bit dusty, pizza decorations on the walls, tables, chairs, and dark almost. The only thing I felt different about this place was that the pizzeria was giving me an uncomfortable feeling; like anxiety. Even the smell, my God! What is that, blood? I don't remember the place smelling like blood, but this scent was really strong; like I was in a serial killer's lair or a battlefield. Is this a memory or a dream? I wasn't sure. I noticed the front doors open, walking in was someone familiar.

"Wait, who is that? What's going on?" I reacted.

The figure got closer, it was me!

"Hey, who are you?" I asked.

He didn't answer, he kept walking and went right through me, like I was a ghost.

"He…He walked right through me!" I reacted.

My dream version of myself kept walking down the hallway and entered the office, right before his phone started to ring.

"Hello?" The dream I answered.

"Hi Tyler, how's the job?" A familiar voice asked.

I recognized the voice, Mom?

"Mom, I just got here!" The dream I responded.

"Oh, sorry. It's just that this is your first time having a job." The dream Nancy explained.

"Everything is going to be fine." The dream I said.

"I'll come in by six when you're done." The dream Nancy replied.

"Alright then, bye." The dream I said, hanging up.

I then heard noise coming from the west hallway. It was Foxy walking down to the office, but stayed away from the window.

"More blood to kill." The dream Foxy said, to himself.

"Wait, "more blood to kill?" They've killed night guards before?" I reacted.

"It's crazy I'm back here again, it's been a long time since I was little." The dream I said, to himself.

"Back here again? Huh, I better inform the others." The dream Foxy reacted.

He then walked back to the dining area. Standing on the stage was Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. As Foxy got closer to the stage, I begin to worry. How many night guards have these things killed? Judging by the strong blood scent, I could estimate possible over a dozen guards or more.

"Foxy, what did have about this new guy?" The dream Freddy asked.

"Aye, the lad used to be here when ye was little." The dream Foxy explained.

"Interesting, poor kid. Too bad he has to go through this." The dream Freddy responded,

"Wait, go through it? They're going to stuff him?!"I reacted.

How could they be like? "Well, we're going to kill him, even though he came here little a long time ago." ARE YOU KIDDING ME! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! No, none of this can't be possible! I rushed back to the office, the dream I just finished listening the phone message. He was heavily paranoid.

"Great, now I'm probably going to die!" The dream I freaked out.

He picked up the tablet, and started scrolling through the cameras. I then felt a rush feeling, like everything around me was moving faster than me. I looked at the dream me, he was scrolling through the camera at a fast rate. I wasn't getting what is happen, so I decided to check my watch. I figured it out, time is speeding up. I looked at the windows, both Bonnie and Chica did their rounds near the office, heading back to the open area whenever the dream me closed the doors. This was the order that kept repeating itself. The time on my watch speeded up around five or so, the speed of time went back to normal. The dream I still continued searching the cameras, until the cameras black out. He started to freak out. He stopped when he heard footsteps coming from both hallways. I looked, it was dream Bonnie and dream Foxy coming from the west hallway, while dream Freddy and dream Chica were coming from the east hallway. They soon reached the office and peaked inside. The dream I looked up, all four. The dream I attempted to close the doors, but they didn't close; they were sabotaged. The animatronics were now in front of him with their eyes blacked out with tiny white lights showing. The dream I started shaking, he was in shock.

"Ye shouldn't have picked this job." The dream Foxy said.

"It's a shame we haft to do this." The dream Freddy said.

Soon, they reached out for him. The dream I ran out of the office, but tripped.

"Nowhere to go!" The dream Bonnie shouted.

They soon grabbed his legs and started dragging him to the back room.

"No! Stop! Please!" The dream I begged.

Shit! I got to do something!

"Get the fuck off of him!" I shouted, charging at the dream animatronics.

Right as I was close to them, my charge didn't do anything. The only result I got from it was ramming into the wall.

"Crap! This won't work! Maybe if I find a weapon or some sort!" I suggested.

They were now moving the dream I through the dining area. The only other weapon I could find was a chair. But still, even when I tried to grab for a chair, I was still wasn't able to grab; just past right through it.

"No! Don't! Please!" The dream I begged.

My body was shaking like crazy, there was nothing I could do! They got him on the table and got out a spare Freddy Fazbear suit. The dream I tried to break free, but they were holding him down.

"No can help you, lad!" The dream Foxy shouted.

"Please, don't do this!" The dream I begged, bursting in tears.

They started stuffing him in the suit, and already screams of pain started.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" The dream I screamed.

Blood already started leaking and splattering all over the room. Then, they put the head on. The uncomfortable tightness squished his skull, popping his eyes out and his teeth with the sound of a death gurgle. The animatronics covered in blood, deep in their furs; they were all smiling and laughing. The sadistic act the dream animatronics committed made me vomit.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhh!" I vomited, violently.

"Best one, by far." The dream Foxy said.

Suddenly, a scream came from the dining. When the blood soaked animatronics check to see who made the noise, standing in dining room was my dream version of mom. She saw the whole thing because the door to the backroom was wide open.

"You killed my baby! YOU KILLED HIM!" My dream mom freaked out.

"Oh crap." The dream Freddy reacted.

My dream mom ran out of there, she called 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" The operator answered.

"I'm at Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria, I just witnessed my son murdered by the five animatronics." My dream mom explained.

"I'm sorry, what?" The operator reacted.

"They stuffed him in an animatronic suit! There's blood all over the room and all over those freaks!" My dream mom responded, freaking out.

"Calm down ma'am, officers are on their way." The operator said.

I can already hear the sirens. I walked back to the backroom, the animatronics were freaking out.

"Crap, once the media gets a hold of this. The pizzeria will be closed for good!" The dream Freddy shouted.

"Ye had to leave the door open! This would never happen if the door be closed!" The dream Foxy angrily shouted.

"She would have found out anyway!" The dream Chica argued.

They kept on arguing, but then I notice the dark figure from that one time I saw him. I recognized who it was, it was my dream version of I. His hair was darkened, his face was grey with some kind of black substance around his eyes. Speaking of which, his outer parts of his eyes were black while his iris was glowing white. His night watch uniform was stained with darkened blood. He had a scar across his left side of his head. This was not a dream, it was some kind of nightmare. And my dream I was some kind of Nightmare Tyler.

"Your friends will kill you, just like how I died." Nightmare Tyler said.

His voice was distorted. I wanted to wake up, so badly. Then, an unknown force pushed me out of the backroom, out to the dining area. When I looked at the entrance doors, the dream mom was gone.

"What is going on?" I questioned.

Soon, I heard the sound of distorted static. Coming out the ground were mounts of gore with blood spewing out, spawning from these mounts were multiple versions of Nightmare Tyler. When they spawned, they started to move towards me, twitching and were making that static noise. I knew I had to get out there, so I immediately rushed to the office. However when I reached where it would be, it wasn't there. I looked down further into the hallway, it was extending. The only choice I had was to keep going. I kept continuing down the almost never ending hallway, but it got worse. At the entrance of the hallway that leads out to the dining area started to shake, causing a section of the ceiling to collapse. This happened with the past sections I went by, it was closing in on me. More and more of the ceiling started to collapse at a fast rate, I kicked my running speed into gear.

"Come on! Come on!" I shouted.

I think I see a clear up ahead, was it the office? No. No, no, no, no, no! NO! It was a dead end, there was no office; just the end of an empty hallway! I'm stuck!

"Dammit! No, no, no! This can't be!" I reacted, panicking.

As I turned around, the collapsing ceilings were coming in.

"AHHHHHH!" I shouted before being collapsed by the falling ceiling, completely destroying every bone and organ in my body.

(Real World)

I woke up with my heart rate beating high, feeling like I was going to have a heart attack. Vixen and Bonnie woke up also, they also looked like they had the same thing happening to them like I did.

"Tyler, are you ok?" Bonnie asked.

I then vision the dream Bonnie stuffing the Nightmare Tyler in the suit, with Nightmare Tyler repeating his words he said to me back in that nightmare. I immediately rushed out of bed, grabbed my clothes, and locked myself in the bathroom.

"Tyler, what's wrong?" Bonnie questioned, knocking the door.

I didn't reply, I was shaking really bad; I could be having an anxiety attack.

(Bonnie's POV)

I didn't know what was going on. Tyler didn't answer, it was just plain quiet.

"What the hell is going on?" Vixen asked.

"I don't know, I just woke up from some kind of nightmare." I responded.

"Wait, you had a nightmare?" Vixen questioned.

"Yeah, it was really disturbing. I see myself and the originals stuffing Tyler in a suit. Next thing I know, some kind of nightmare version of Tyler pops up in front of me." I explained.

"I had the same nightmare also." Vixen replied.

"You did?" I wondered.

"Yeah, you think Tyler had the same nightmare too?" Vixen responded.

"That may explain why he rushed out of bed." I said.

The bedroom door opened, the rest of the animatronics came in with a terrified look on their face.

"What the hell was that?" Freddy questioned.

"Look, I think we all had some kind of nightmare. Along with Tyler, who now locked himself in the bathroom." I explained.

"The lad must be terrified." Foxy replied.

Freddy went to the door and knocked.

"Tyler, you alright?" Freddy asked.

There was no answer.

"We tried that, he didn't answer." Vixen mentioned.

"He never had a nightmare of us before!" I reacted.

"But why now?" Chica wondered.

"I'm not sure." I responded.

I heard a noise on the door knob. I placed my hand on it and turned it, it was unlocked. When I opened the door, Tyler was standing there, fully clothed, and in total shock. His eyes were wide open, shaking every inch of his body. Whatever that nightmare did to him must have traumatized him.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

When I got closer, he backed up.

"He's still in some shock." Freddy reacted.

(My POV)

I kept on having visions of that nightmare, it was like the real world was being invaded from it. When Bonnie tried to get close to me again, I had a vision of him trying to get me into a Freddy Fazbear suit.

"NO!" I reacted, backing up more.

(Bonnie's POV)

We all backed up when Tyler shouted. He wasn't doing well, we had to do something.

"Freddy, call Mike. This isn't normal." I said.

"On it." Freddy responded.

Freddy left the bathroom to call Mike, for now we don't know what to do.

"What if he's like this forever?" Chica wondered, scared.

"There must be some way." I said.

(Freddy's POV)

I went to the living room and picked up the home phone, dialing up Mike's phone number.

"Hello?" Mike answered.

"Mike!" I replied.

"Freddy, this better be a good reason to wake me up in three in the morning!" Mike shouted, tiredly.

"Look, Tyler is suffering some kind of severe paranoia. He won't get near anyone. I fear that'll he'll hurt someone or himself." I explained.

"What, how?" Mike questioned.

"Everyone had some kind of nightmare. But, there's something not right about it." I responded.

"What's wrong about it?" Mike asked.

"The nightmare was about some kind of alternate time line. How it went was Tyler got the job as night watch, the originals and I stuff him in a suit, and some kind of nightmarish version of him pops up." I explained.

"Alright, I'll be over in a bit." Mike replied.

I then hung up.

(Bonnie's POV)

"I still don't know how this is not normal." I said.

"I … I." Tyler responded.

"You what?" I asked.

"I remember seeing the figure before this." Tyler replied.

"When?" I questioned.

"After that "special" you and the others gave me, he was standing at the end of the bed." Tyler explained.

Freddy walked in.

"Mike is on his way." Freddy said.

Freddy walked out, along with the others. I was the only one with Tyler, he was still in shock.

(A few minutes later)

Mike pulled up into the drive way in his black sedan, got out and started walking to the front door. I opened the door.

"Bonnie, Freddy called and said something's wrong with Tyler?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, he's severely paranoid." I responded.

"Where is he?" Mike questioned.

"In the bathroom, he's been standing in there ever since." I explained.

We walked to his bedroom and into the bathroom, he was still shaking.

"Tyler, are you alright?" Mike asked, concerned,

He didn't reply. Mike then took out a mini flashlight and flashed it in Tyler's eyes.

"His eyes seem to be blood shot a little bit, still in shock, I'm going to need to take him to a mental hospital." Mike said.

"Mental hospital?" I reacted.

"He could be suffering a distorter, PTSD most likely." Mike explained.

Mike place his hands on Tyler's shoulders and moved him. He escorted him outside and into his car. The others came out, wondering where Mike is taking Tyler.

"What's Mike doing with Tyler?" Chica asked.

"He's taking him to a mental hospital." I replied.

"Are you saying that Tyler may be suffering a disorder from this?" Chica reacted.

"Yes, I mean you can notice about the paranoia and how he freaked out when we tried to get close to him." I explained.

"Hope the lad is ok, looks scared to hell." Foxy said.

"Same as here." Vixen agreeing.

Mike got in the car and drove off. I was scared of what was going on.


	3. Fear Rising

Fear Rising

(My POV)

My mind was pacing, why is this happening to me? Why did Nightmare Tyler appeared to me before back around the special, and why now? I was later interrupted by an echoing voice.

"Excuse me, Tyler?" The psychiatrist asked.

I shook my head, going back into reality. I forgot I was at a mental hospital, in a psychiatrist's office being interviewed. I was laying down in one of those fancy chairs that you would see people in when they're talking to a psychiatrist in those old movies. The psychiatrist was a Caucasian women in her early 50's, dirty blonde hair and black eyes. She was sitting at her desk with a pen and notepad in her hand.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I apologized.

"Well, try to focus. I need you focus for this." The psychiatrist replied.

"Ok, I'm ready." I said.

"Alright, were you ever afraid of the animatronics?" The psychiatrist questioned.

"No, well back in November when I got the job as the night shift. Freddy was trying to kill me, but I don't blame him. He was suffering around the time, but now everything is good." I answered.

"Have they ever forced you something against your will?" The psychiatrist questioned.

"No! No they never forced anything against me! They love me!" I answered, tensely.

"Sorry, just calm down." The psychiatrist apologized.

I begin to take deep breaths, calming down.

"When has this "Nightmare Tyler" your friend mentioned started appearing?" The psychiatrist questioned.

"Back around Easter, when the animatronics were doing something special for me." I answered.

The psychiatrist finished her notes, before looking at me.

"How do you now Tyler?" The psychiatrist asked.

"I…I feel really uncomfortable right now. I just…keep thinking of when I go home, they'll be there." I answered.

I then started having the visions again, seeing the dream originals killing Nightmare Tyler over and over, and over and over. I started shaking again.

"Why? Why?! WHY IS THERE SOMETHING LIKE THIS! STOP! JUST STOP WITH THE VISIONS, PLEASE! JUST STOOOOOOOP!" I shouted, freaking out.

I got up and lost it, flipping over the chair.

"Orderlies!" The psychiatrist shouted.

Two male orderlies came in, restraining me.

"STOP! JUST STOP, PLEASE!" I begged, crying.

The brought me to the ground and handcuffed me, escorting me out of the psychiatrist's office.

(Mike's POV)

I heard screaming coming from the psychiatrist's office while I was waiting out in the hallway. I saw two orderlies escorting Tyler out, it was said what was happening to the kid.

"Escort him to the evaluation room." A doctor nearby ordered.

Tyler was trying his best to break free from the orderlies, but he couldn't.

"Let me go! Let! Me! Go!" Tyler shouted.

They passed me, moving Tyler to another room. I looked at the doctor who ordered Tyler to be escorted to that room. The doctor was an African-American male in his early 40's.

"Doctor, why are you escorting the kid to the evaluation room?" I questioned.

"He displayed signs of delusions during the therapy. I'm afraid he might be unstable until he's dosed with Clonazepam." The doctor explained.

"Wait, you're saying he might be crazy!" I reacted.

"No, it'll calm him down. But I need to do an evaluation on him if he's diagnosed with a mental disorder." The doctor responded.

I took a deep breath.

"It's best if you stay here." The doctor suggested.

I took his advice, backing up a bit. The doctor then went into the room, to start Tyler's evaluation.

(An hour later)

(Bonnie's POV)

It's been a while since Mike was taking Tyler to a mental hospital. I then saw Mike drive back with Tyler, into the driveway. Tyler got out, still paranoid and walked to the door with Mike escorting him, I opened the door for them.

"Are you ok?" I asked, concerned.

He didn't respond, all he did was look away.

"What is it?" I wondered, looking at Mike.

"You're not going to like it." Mike replied, handing me a folder.

When I opened the folder, inside was the psychiatric evaluation report of Tyler.

"I better be going." Mike said, opening the front door and closing it, heading back to his car and drove away. I went back to start reading the evaluation report.

"Suffering Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and Anxiety Panic Disorder. Symptoms are extreme paranoia, body shakings, delusions, and total shock." I read the report.

I looked at Tyler, he kept shaking. He then walked to his bedroom, he laid down on his bed and fell asleep.

(My POV)

I woke up back to this nightmare, but it was now different. I walked back to the light, I was now in the west hallway. I heard a TV on, I walked to where it was coming from. The dream originals were watching the TV, still stained in blood.

"In other news, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria has been under lockdown for a few hours after a women named Nancy Norwood who witness her 15 year old son Tyler Norwood, a night guard who was working at the establishment was murdered by the attraction's animatronics. The security footage shows the night guard stuffed in an animatronic suit by the animatronics. The mother was stated they killed him for their own pleasure, acting like serial killers. Other footage found suggest that some previous night guards were also murdered. The manager has been arrested and charged with multiple accounts of criminally neglected homicide of the murdered night guards, while Fazbear Entertainment has been shut down. All of the pizzeria's entrances have been padlocked and sealed off with metal barricades, preventing anyone entering the location. It is unknown why the animatronics kill, we spoken with a former employee that said the animatronics' AI make them act like human beings, but is not sure why they commit such horrific acts." The news reporter said, on the TV.

"Great, after the lad's mom spotted us, the place be shutting down for good!" The dream Foxy shouted.

"And now all entrances have been sealed off, I guess that's the end of killing." The dream Bonnie said.

"Guys, quiet. Listen to this!" The dream Freddy shouted.

"Because of the danger of the pizzeria, it will remain shut down and locked for the safety of the public. The state government suggested to demolish the establishment, but public safety advisors suggest the animatronics may survive the demolition, which could pose as a threat if they get in contact with to the public." A public safety official said, on the news report.

The news reporter wasn't lying about the barricades, I saw that the entrance doors were completely sealed off by metal barriers; not letting a single crack of sunlight through. I could even hear voices from the outside, sounds of radio chatter and gossiping. SWAT or even the National Guard had to be deployed around the area.

"C'mon you guys, let's get this blood cleaned off." The dream Freddy said.

Everyone left the dining room and headed to the bathrooms, they turned on the sinks in hot water and started washing the blood out of their fur. The wet blood coming off their fur was flowing through the floor, going down the floor drain. They seem to enjoy the warm water, smiling. God, it made me really sick.

"Look at them, cleaning themselves after what they did to me!" A familiar voice shouted, distorted.

I looked around, no one was around; that had to Nightmare Tyler. The animatronics were done cleaning themselves and were drying themselves with white towels.

"Chica, Foxy, and I are going to go look if this kid left anything for us in the office." The dream Bonnie said.

"Alright, I'll stay in the main area." The dream Freddy responded.

The dream Bonnie, Foxy, and Chica left and went down to the office. The dream Freddy on other hand, went to the main area. He sat down in a chair and started reading an old newspaper, he then heard something fell off the wall nearby. It was one of the child drawings, the dream Freddy got up and went to put back the drawing back on the wall. But when he picked it up, the drawing was a kid with him and the rest of the animatronics, but the kid was smeared with some kind of black substance.

"What is this?" The dream Freddy reacted, rubbing his fingers.

Static appeared on the TV screen with the noise volume high, the dream Freddy was startled by it. He picked up the remote and turned off the TV, before he heard something dripping. He notice something on the show stage wall. He walked to the stage and discovered a writing in blood on the wall.

"BEHIND YOU" The blood written message said.

Right as the dream Freddy turned around, Nightmare Tyler was in front of him.

"What the hell?!" The dream Freddy reacted, falling down on the stage.

Nightmare Tyler was staring at him in his dead glowing eyes.

"You know who I am." Nightmare Tyler said.

"You, but you're dead!" The dream Freddy replied.

"I am, but I am back. You know why." Nightmare Tyler said.

The dream Freddy got up with an angry look.

"You think you can push me around, no. I'm the boss of this place!" The dream Freddy shouted.

Nightmare Tyler then screeched, his face turned into something unhuman, almost distorted like. He was also twitching, like static. The dream Freddy immediately collapsed back to the floor, his facial expression was fear. He thought he was scary, but no, this angered soul out of many night guards they have killed is scarier.

"How is this possible?" The dream Freddy reacted.

"An old friend of yours gave me the opportunity." Nightmare Tyler explained.

"Who?" The dream Freddy reacted.

"Well, I'll explain." Nightmare Tyler responded.

I was teleported into an empty space; the only thing in the area was a light over Nightmare Tyler, but himself as normal. This must be a flashback.

"They killed me! I'll try any other way to make them pay!" Nightmare Tyler shouted.

"Very impressive." A voice heard.

"Who said that?" Nightmare Tyler reacted.

Out of nowhere, Goldie appeared. Well in this case ever since it's a nightmare, dream Goldie.

"My name is Golden Freddy or Goldie." The dream Goldie introduced himself.

"You're not with those things that kill, right?" Nightmare Tyler asked, in a serious tone.

"Calm down, I'm not with them. They don't like me, but you have a lot of hate against them." The dream Goldie explained.

"Yeah, I'll make them pay for what they did to me." Nightmare Tyler responded.

"I'll help you get your revenge." The dream Goldie offered.

"You will?" Nightmare Tyler replied.

"Yeah, they neglected me so much. I'm tired of it." The dream Goldie said.

"Alright, I suggest we have nice discussion with Freddy." Nightmare Tyler suggested.

"Yeah, why don't we have a nice "meeting" with him?" The dream Goldie agreeing.

It then went black, I was then back at the pizzeria; seeing Nightmare Tyler on the stage with the dream Freddy still lying on the floor.

"So yeah, that's the whole thing." Nightmare Tyler said.

I notice the dream Goldie appear, next to Nightmare Tyler.

"I should have known you are involved in this, Goldie." The dream Freddy reacted.

"Yeah, because you and others neglected me. Now you'll see what it feels like when we bite back!" The dream Goldie shouted.

Nightmare Tyler and the dream Goldie attacked the dream Freddy, beating him up and tear a little bits of his fur. Nightmare Tyler pulled out a knife and hold the blade under the dream Freddy's neck.

"You tell the others that we attacked you, you'll be in a world of hell!" Nightmare Tyler threatened.

"Fuck you!" The dream Freddy responded.

Nightmare Tyler then took the knife and stabbed him in the chest.

(Real World)

I woke up, immediately; I was still in deep shock.

"They'll kill you just like they killed me." Nightmare Tyler's voice echoed.

The voice kept echoing, and the visions were appearing like a snap.

"They'll kill you." Shut up.

"They'll kill you." SHUT UP.

"They'll kill you." SHUT THE FUCK UP!

"They'll kill you." STOP!

"NOOOO!" I shouted.

"Tyler, are you ok?" Freddy asked, from the other room.

They were coming for me, I have to stop them! I locked my bedroom door and grabbed my P226, locked and loaded.


	4. Thanksgiving Update

**Thanksgiving Update**

 **Hi guys, Tyler or NightFuryFilms here! You might be expecting three new chapters, but sadly no, there won't be this week. Some of my family are in town and we're visting. However, there will be three chapters next weeks! Also, my Gaming PC equipment is coming in soon by next week! Which means I'll get my indie game development up and running along with my YouTube channel. See you guys later, peace!**


End file.
